Faerie Cakes and Elf Wine
by Lady Anakin
Summary: Tonks and Hermione meet over lunch and after some faerie cakes and elf wine their true desires are acted upon.  Tonks/Hermione


Faerie Cakes and Elf Wine

Tonks was always attracted to the smart kind, Lupin was a very intelligent being but Tonks couldn't love him sexually. She was on the other team. She and Lupin of course stayed close friends, possibly even the best of friends since they were so close together during the war. Lupin wasn't the only one who Tonks became close friends with. The young Hermione Granger was someone she would also call her best friend. They did butt heads sometimes of course; she was one who followed rules by the book, where Tonks was laid back for an Auror even, though with recent events Hermione became a bit looser on rules, more laid back. She also became of age. Tonks always shook those thoughts away whenever they crossed her mind.

Hermione was coming over today for lunch and to catch up. Ever since she properly graduated from Hogwarts, she went straight into law enforcement within the Ministry. She was a very ambitious girl and never stopped to take a breath. Along with spending time, even though little times it was, with Harry and her boy friend, Ron, there was no time for her other friends. But today she had time for lunch with her older friend.

She lived in a small flat in Hogsmead, surprisingly it didn't look too lived in since as an Auror, she was rather busy, but now it was mostly routine paper work, visits to Azkaban, and meetings with the trainees. Since the war, things were calm. Tonks didn't trust herself to cook anything decent enough to eat so she picked up sandwiches and some faerie cakes from the local deli ran by a lovely old gay couple. It was her favorite deli and she ate there all the time. After setting the sandwiches out on the table she filled her self-boiling teapot with water and sat out tea cups, cream and sugar on the table. As the water pot started to whistle there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be there in a sec!" she called tapping the pot with her wand to stop it from boiling and added a measure of tea leaves into it. She sat the pot on the table on a hot pad and hurried to the door knocking over a small potted plant that was next to it…again. "Shit!" She shouted out.

"Everything alright in there?" Hermione called through the door. She was a very patient person but Tonks couldn't let her stand out there too much longer. Tonks opened the door.

"I am soooo sorry! I knocked over my plant! I should move it somewhere else." Tonks let Hermione in as she cleaned up the knocked over pot with a swish of her wand. Only a little bit of dirt was left on the floor. "Damn it…almost got the hang of that spell."

Hermione smiled warmly at Tonks. "Here let me." She swished her wand and got what Tonks' spell left behind.

"Wotcher, Hermione! Thanks!"

Both women took seats at the four person table and Tonks started handing out sandwiches to Hermione and herself as Hermione poured tea for the both of them. They started talking like old friends, asking each other what was new. Tonks shared first, it was mostly about how dull work has been and then she mentioned her new favorite deli where she mentioned she bought the sandwiches from.

"But yeah, life has been rather slow but good. Nothing to complain about." Tonks smiled. "I wish I could work with the trainees more. I would see Ron and Harry!"

At the mention of Ron's name Hermione's face, which was a light, paying attention to what Tonks was saying, became sad. She looked down and stared into her empty tea cup. One might of thought she was reading tea leaves, but if you knew her, you would of known she would never do that. She thought the art of Divination was bullocks.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" Tonks ask softly, reaching a hand across the table grabbing her hand, grabbing her attention. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Hermione's shoulders shook as she was trying to stop herself from crying. "Ron and I broke up." She said quietly, looking away.

Tonks got up from her chair and walked around the table to give Hermione a hug. Tonks mostly lifted her from her chair but Hermione was willing. She hugged back tightly and she let the tears go. "He….left me." She said in between sobs. "I guess." She sniffed. "I was too into my job!" Hermione pulled away. "He was probably angry that I didn't fuck him enough." She said that very darkly. It was very out of character for her. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked, taking her seat again.

Tonks looked at her beautiful friend, so sad and so angry, her heart melted. "Hey, come over to the couch, we can eat our faerie cakes there!" She said cheerfully, hoping that would lift Hermione's spirits. Tonks being her cheerful self worked. Hermione smiled and picked up each of their tea cups as Tonks went to grab the faerie cakes from her kitchen and joined Hermione on the couch. She handed her one of the cakes, (vanilla with cream cheese frosting, sprinkled with coloured sugar) and Hermione handed Tonks her tea cup. Tonks winked at her. Hermione sat her empty tea cup on the coffee table in front of them and started to unwrap her faerie cake. Tonks took a big sip from her cup, looking at Hermione over the cup. She watched her take a small bite. They shared small talk and enjoyed faerie cakes in each other company. The each started on their second faerie cake and Tonks grabbed a bottle of elf made wine and two glasses. She pour them each a glass and they clinked the glasses.

"To friendship!" Hermione said, smiling.

"To girl power!" Tonks giggled and they both sipped at their wine talking about recent events, how Kingsly was doing as Minister. (they both agreed he was doing excellent) and as the day turned into night they were drinking more and getting sillier.

"Oh, look one more faerie cake. You can have it Hermione." Tonks said handing it to her.

"Oh no! I can't, it's yours!" Hermione pushed it lightly back to Tonks.

"We can share?"

"Then lets split it!"

Tonks pulled the faerie cake in half and gave one half to Hermione. Tonks then bit into her half getting frosting on her nose. She giggled "Oops!" went to wipe it off but felt a cold wet tongue lick the frosting off. Tonks sat there shocked. Hermione was back to where she was sitting, blushing. "I'm sorry, I should go. Thank you so much for lunch." She made to get up but Tonks grabbed her arm.

"Please stay." Tonks pulled her back to the couch and pulled her into a kiss. Their lips touched so slightly. Tonks' eyes were closed and Hermione's were open wide in shock. But it was the younger woman who made the kiss deeper as she rested a hand on Tonks cheek. Tonks took that as a sign that she could open her mouth wider, and Hermione followed. Their tongues brushed up against each others, they kissed as if it was a polite dance. Tonks pulled away first, eyes open and heart beating fast. Hermione kept her eyes closed and looked down. She whispered something. Tonks lifted her chin up.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered again. "I got caught up in the moment, and I've always liked you, I just know that it's wrong and…"

"Wrong? It's not wrong! Hermione…" Tonks grabbed both of her hands. "I'm a lesbian. Nothing is wrong about this one bit." Tonks leaned in for another kiss but Hermione stood up from the couch.

"But no! This is going to ruin our friendship! I couldn't do that." Hermione looked embarrassed, defeated, and had a longing look in her eyes. "Plus, I feel like I am using you. I come over to your home, a single woman only days after a bad break up. I don't want to hurt you." She whispered.

Tonks stood up and pulled Hermione into a close embrace. "You could never hurt me. You are my best friend, that kiss will never hurt a thing." They pulled away from each other and Tonks smiled brightly at her. Hermione return the smile, but a very small one. Tonks leaned down and kissed her again, a quick kiss. "Plus, I like it a lot from you."

Hermione grabbed Tonks hand with both of hers and traced around her knuckles lightly. Tonks shivered. "Will you teach me?" the look on her face was one of yearning. Tonks chuckled to herself. The question she had was it yearning for Tonks to shag her, or the yearning to learn something new.

"Teach you in loving a woman?"

"Or shagging…whatever word you use." Hermione said blushing.

Tonks pulled the blushing woman into her arms, bent down to kiss her. "I call it making love." She kissed Hermione and lead her back to the couch where they both sat, exploring each other mouths. Hermione was very gentle and shy. Tonks started excepting the fact how crazy her friend made her, how beautiful she was. Hermione never focused on beauty, just on her studies, and outside of school she was the same. The older she got she wore a bit more make up but it was nothing more than just a little purple eyeliner that made her brown eyes pop and some black mascara to make her eyelashes longer. Her frizzy hair was wavier now and was always up while she worked. But today it was down, a little pass her shoulders. Tonks moved one of her hands to the back of Hermione's head to make the kiss deeper, also to run her fingers through her hair. Hermione brought her legs up onto the couch while Tonks leaned back and let Hermione lay on top of her, this whole time they only part from their kissing to breath. While they were laying down Tonks started rubbing Hermione's back, going lower and lower, almost afraid to grab her very nice arse. Hermione left her hands on Tonks' shoulders. It wasn't until suddenly Hermione started unbuttoning her shirt pulling it off showing a pink and lacy tank top underneath.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be, I like it." Tonks then grabbed Hermione's bum and she squeaked and blushed which just made Tonks grin like a mad woman. "Wotcher, Hermione." She slid her hands under Hermione's shirt.

"Hi, Tonks." Hermione replied in a sultry voice. Though she blushed again. "I'm sorry, I am being a stumbling idiot."

"You are doing fine."

Hermione started to pull her shirt off. Her petite breasts were in a plain nude colour bra. Tonks watched them rise and fall as Hermione breathed, looking up she saw her cheeks were red again.

"Don't be shy." Tonks sat up pulling Hermione into her lap, nuzzling her face into her breasts. She licked each one lightly, and Hermione responded with a shiver.

"Oh my!"

Tonks giggled and bit her right breast lightly.

Hermione started pulling Tonks' tee shirt (a graphic tee shirt showing a cover to one of the comic books of "The Adventure of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle.") under her tee shirt she wore a zebra striped bra with lace. Hermione grabbed one of Tonks' rather large breasts. Hermione pulled away fast, her cheeks getting darker.

Tonks just laughed some more. "What's wrong? I like it."

"I know, just afraid of messing up."

"You are doing well so far."

Hermione caressed both and Tonks returned the favorer, both girls smiled.

"Tonks?" Hermione asked in a questioning voice, while rubbing her breasts, almost like she was learning her friend's body.

"Yes?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you can change the size you are, right?"

Tonks laughed at the question. "Yeah, and I like them this size." She said that all with a smile. "They this size probably is why I am so clumsy but they just look so good!"

"And your clumsy-ness is very adorable."

This was Tonks' turn to blush.

Hermione seemed to gain some confidence and pulled Tonks into a kiss this time, her hands at the claps of Tonks bra, she undid the claps. Tonks followed suit. They continued to kiss, their tongues taking turns exploring each other's mouths. Hermione was very light and still shy in her kissing while Tonks would bite at Hermione's lips, which caused her to moan slightly and grab on to her tighter, rocking her hips closer. Tonks ran her hands down Hermione's shoulders pulling off her bra straps. Tonks pulled away, pulling down her own straps and then her bra all the way off, Hermione followed. They let their bras fall to the floor. For a small moment they looked at each other, Tonks bit her lip, wanting to nibble on Hermione's nipples which were hard. Hermione seemed to have other ideas since she just about tackled Tonks to the couch, her lips on the other woman's nipples, suck and lightly biting. Whichever breast that wasn't getting attention was being groped. Tonks let out a moan. They started grinding into each other. They had their hands all over each other and the next thing they knew they rolled of the couch onto the floor. They both burst out laughing. Hermione continued to lay on top of Tonks while they were both shirtless. She seemed to have become much more comfortable shirtless with her dear friend. Tonks ran her fingers down her back.

"Shall we move to my bedroom?"

"Oh yes!" Hermione got up fast and ran to Tonks room, smiling. Her breasts were taunt and perfectly perky. Tonks got up after her, her large breasts hung a little low, thanks to unforgiving gravity. Tonks made her breast perkier with magic. Tonks went to follow after Hermione but stop to take a look in the mirror that was hanging in the hallway. She checked her reflection. Her pink hair was in disarray. She closed her eyes and her hair was a shoulder length and black.

"Tonks, I am waiting." Hermione poked her head out of the bedroom. "You changed your hair?"

"Just trying something a little different, you like?"

"I prefer the pink. It matches your personality. Bubbly and sweet, a little odd, but completely lovely." Hermione leaned against the door frame, looking absolutely stunning with her brown curls hanging over her shoulder.

Tonks looked over at her lovely friend. Feeling completely lucky to have her shirtless, waiting for more, from her. Tonks scrunched her face and her hair shrunk back into her skull and with a pop was pink again. Hermione walked up to her, looking like an angel wearing just her black slacks. Tonks thought she looked like a lazy mess in her baggy and holey jeans. Hermione grabbed her hand.

"You should let your breasts hang naturally too. You look like a goddess from a classical painting, with sexy pink hair." Hermione blushed once she said the word sexy. Tonks smiled because of the compliment and her very proper friend letting her hair down. She pulled out her wand and reversed the spell.

"Now, what shall I teach you, my willing student?" Tonks took her hand and drag her into her bedroom, which, of course, was a little messy. Clothing was strewn across the floor and her bed was never made. Hermione didn't give her a chance to try to explain the mess; she kissed her, starting to pull at the waistband of Tonks' jeans. How fast it seemed their rolls reversed, Hermione gained confidence and Tonks was blushing, not believing that this was happening. But of course it was. Tonks unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and let them fall to the floor, she was wearing pink boy shorts with green leopard spots.

"Cute panties." Hermione commented.

"Let us see yours then." Tonks winked.

Hermione returned to her blushing self and mumbled. "I don't have any cute panties."

"Then we shall have to be completely naked then, won't we?" Tonks pulled down Hermione's pants and panties in one go. Well, she thought she pulled down her panties too. "You are going commando, are you?"

"It was laundry day." She turned away, hands behind her back, standing still. She was clean shaven. "Come here." She grabbed her hand and back to the bed sitting down. Hermione followed and crawled up onto the bed with her pink haired friend. They laid there side by side looking into each other's eyes.

"This feels so right." Hermione whispered.

"Shhh, you don't know the half of it yet." She held Hermione closer to her body and they started kissing again and Tonks' hand traveled down Hermione's body to in between her legs. Her hand rested on her pubic bone. "Please tell me if I go too far." And Hermione nodded in response. Tonks slid one finger into her, going slowly. Hermione was a little wet and sliding in was easy, she added one more finger. Hermione's body tensed and Tonks could feel her concentrating on breathing and trying not to make a sound. She obviously was enjoying it since she became wetter. Tonks fingered her faster, wanting her to make a sound but Hermione was really trying to hold in her cries by kissing Tonks, so she pulled away and added another finger, twisting and going in faster. Hermione gasped out. "Now that is what I wanted to hear!" Hermione responded by biting onto Tonks' neck, sucking in and flicking out her tongue, living a red bruise, she dig her fingernails into Tonks' back once she added a fourth finger.

"Oh, Merlin!" She cried out. Tonks felt her come all over her fingers. She pulled them out and sucked on them, grinning impishly at the other girl. Hermione smiled brightly, cheeks red from embarrassment but mostly from pleasure.

"Ready for more?"

"More?"

"Yes, there are a few more things we can do, many things actually. I may only show you one more tonight." Tonks said this wistfully. Hoping that there will be more nights like this. Hermione didn't argue.

"But what can I do for you?" was the only thing she said.

"Oh you have been doing plenty, but what I am going to be doing to you next is my favorite part." Tonks licked her lips. "Slide down to the side of the bed and sit up." Tonks slid of the bed kicking over a stack of comics and magazines. "Oh shit! Oh well, I'll worry about that later." Tonks got down to her knees and held on to Hermione's. "You ready?" she looked up at her. Hermione nodded, her cheeks flushed but Tonks was sure she was done being embarrassed.

Tonks spread Hermione's legs, each hand on her inner thighs, and then Tonks lifted Hermione's legs to onto her shoulders, bringing her vagina to her mouth. She flicked out her tongue and licked Hermione's lower lips and the girl shook with pleasure. Grinning like a Cheshire cat Tonks looked up at the beautiful woman whose head was thrown back, she was panting. Tonks then took her sweet time traveling the folds of Hermione, with her tongue. She licked deep as she could go, and she did it slowly. Hermione clutched onto the bed covers which were strewn over the bed more than before. Tonks reached down into her panties and started fingering herself while pleasuring her friend with her tongue. _Her friend. _That thought made Tonks even wetter. The thought of shagging her friend, not her girl friend, her friend. She had brought Hermione on to her side, or was this just a onetime thing? Tonks tried to not think about that too much as she continued to eat out Hermione Granger as she fingered herself. She got four fingers in and was bringing herself to an orgasm, she slowed down though so she could come and scream the same time she brought Hermione into her second orgasm. This, lucky for this pink haired lesbian, was soon. Hermione's body shook and she let out various words of. "Oh Merlin! Fuck! Oh my!" and staggered screams. She came and Tonks licked up her sweet woman juices as she let herself orgasm and come.

She continued to finger herself as Hermione slid back up onto the bed, lying on her back, breathing heavily. Tonks joined her, still with her hand in her panties. She kissed Hermione lightly on the lips and Hermione rolled over to her side to face Tonks. She pulled Tonks closer to her and nuzzled into her neck and put her free hand down Tonks' panties too. Tonks gasped, have two hands down there, having almost six fingers inside her. Tonks pulled her hand out and Hermione pulled off Tonks' panties so she could get in at a deeper angle.

Tonks held Hermione closer, her nipples getting perky from being against Hermione's soft skin. She took her still wet fingers and inserted them into Hermione. For a few minutes both girls fingered each other until they both orgasm again. Tonks slid her fingers out and ran them up Hermione's body, leaving a trail of clear sticky stuff up her tummy and breasts. Hermione stuck her fingers in her mouth, slowly cleaning them off, and then took Tonks' fingers to clean them off too. Tonks leaned in for another kiss and tasted each of them on her lips. They snuggled up next to each other and fell asleep.

They woke up the next morning still snuggled up next to each other. Hermione was the first to rise. She kissed Tonks on the nose and hurried off to the bathroom to shower. Tonks took that time to let last night's events run through her head. Should she ask her out? The door open and she rolled over onto her tummy to see Hermione, who was dressed, her hair still wet. "Good morning, beautiful."

Hermione smiled back and came and sat on the bed, leaned over to kiss Tonks. She took this as a good sign that she should ask. "Will you go out with me, Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Um…"

"I understand if you don't want to." Her heart skipped a beat. "I understand if you are afraid of people judging you." Tonks said quickly.

"Oh no! It's not that! I was actually thinking of asking you and you caught me off guard. So yes! I will be your girl friend!" Hermione hugged Tonks, and the pinked hair one pulled her into a kiss.

Who knew a night of faerie cakes and elf wine could be the start to a beautiful relationship.


End file.
